


Blood of a God

by FancyKraken



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Drabble, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/pseuds/FancyKraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony still couldn't believe his luck at finding and falling in love with a god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood of a God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plastic_cello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/gifts).



> Quick drabble written as a thank you for plastic-cello for writing me smut. All derps in writing my own.

Tony slowly knelt down on the floor, eyes fixed on Loki's. The god stretched out a hand and cupped Tony's cheek, gently caressing his cool skin. Tony leaned into that touch, sighing contentedly at the feeling of power throbbing underneath those fingers.

He placed his outstretched hands on Loki's thighs and gently ran them up and down. He smiled as he watch Loki's cock twitch in response to his loving caresses. Leaning in, Tony pressed his lips to the hollow of Loki’s hipbone and began to pepper kisses down his pale skin. Loki's hand moved up from his cheek and tangled in his hair, applying subtle pressure to guide him where to go. 

Stopping his teasing assault down Loki's thigh, he wrapped a hand around the base of Loki's cock and the god hissed in approval. Tony tightened his hold, which elicited a low moan past Loki’s lips. But Tony didn't make a move to place kisses there, to tease and suck Loki’s need; he was eyeing a particular spot near the inside of Loki's thigh with such intense lust and hunger that it would be unnerving to anyone but Loki. 

"Do it," Loki crooned, smiling wolfishly down at him.

Tony flashed him a smile, fangs glinting in the moonlight, and slowly sunk them into Loki's thigh. As soon as that first drop of blood hit Tony's mouth he groaned, feeling the power, magic, and heat pouring from Loki's femoral artery. God’s blood sizzled in Tony’s veins, moving throughout and encompassing his entire being. He’d never felt so alive before Loki became his more than eager donor.

"Ahhhh," Loki breathed, tipping his head back and exposing his long, elegant neck. The pain of the bite only added to his overall pleasure.

Tony continued to drink from Loki, feeling his body hum with power and electricity. His own arousal swelled even more—drinking blood always had a way of making him hard or harder—and he knew he wouldn't last long once Loki started to touch him in earnest.

Several moments later, Tony drew back his head, his lips stained dark with blood. He licked the two puncture wounds he made in Loki's skin and they closed up immediately. He licked his lips, slowly and wantonly, and stood up to face Loki.

"Goddamn, I do love drinking your blood. How'd I get so lucky to have a god as my own personal blood supplier?" Tony grinned and wrapped an arm around Loki's neck, drawing him near until their lips were just barely touching.

"Mmmm. I must thank your creator one day," Loki said. "For I couldn't imagine the rest of eternity without my Stark." Loki closed in and captured Tony's lips with his, tasting the coppery tang of his blood on Tony’s tongue and it sent a pleasant shiver down his back.

"Send him a postcard. Right now I want you," Tony murmured when they pulled apart.

"And you shall, for the rest of our lives," Loki purred.

Tony pulled him down on the bed, grinning, thinking again how lucky he was to have found his Loki.


End file.
